Maniak Bulu Ketiak
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Sasuke berniat untuk melaksanakan wejangan dari Ki Danzou Neraka Jahanam. Tepatnya di hari Kamis pagi, seluruh pekerja WC *Wagon Company. bukan tukang bersih-bersih WC atau tukang jaga WC apalagi tukang sedot WC* berkumpul di aula kantor untuk.../CHAPTER 6/
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU, FULL OOC, NO BASHING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**~Intro~**

Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pemuda tampan yang digilai oleh puluhan bahkan ratusan dan mungkin ribuan wanita. Keturunan keluarga elit yang mempunyai aset berlimpah. Paras oke, hairstyle kece, gaya parlente, dan wangi bara bere (?). Tapi dengan semua kelebihannya yang bahkan tidak muat jika ditulis dalam selembar kertas memo *ya iya lah wong kertasnya ukuran memo*, ada satuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *maaf tombol U konslet. oke sudah author perbaiki* hal yang nyaris semua orang di dunia tidak tau *author jamin warga RW tetangga pun belum tentu tau siapa Sasuke*.

Apakah itu?

"Sas, loe jangan ngelamun mulu woy" Seorang pria bermuka mirip beruk yang mempunyai kelainan akibat tumbuhnya tiga pasang kumis di masing-masing pipinya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke samping "Eh, ada pak Poniman. Tolong bikinin gue wedang jaesu dong pak"

"Edan! Ini gue Sas, gue woy! Naruto"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah samping sekali lagi. "Ohh loe Nar. Gue kira pak Poniman si OB senior itu"

Pria bekulit tan nyerempet gosong itu cuma bisa monyong. "Emang darimananya gue mirip sama si OB itu? Lagian kan dia udah mokad kerobohan papan billboard seminggu yang lalu"

"Sebenarnya muka loe sih gak mirip sama si Poniman itu. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Muka loe sama-sama jeleknya"

Muka Sasu dihantam buku laporan keuangan perusahaan.

"Terus muka loe sudah memenuhi standar jadi OB"

Muka Sasu ditampol pakai sepatu.

"Jadi loe mau apa kesini?" Tanya si bungsu Uchiha itu sambil mengelus-elus wajah eksotisnya setelah mendapat double attack dari Naruto barusan.

"Nih gue mau nyerahin laporan keuangan perusahaan. Terus setelah ini ada karyawan baru yang mau ketemu loe" Ujar Naruto seraya meletakan buku laporannya di meja Sasuke yang merupakan atasannya di tempatnya bekerja.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka halaman pertama buku laporan itu dan seketika ia tercengang begitu melihat adanya coretan-coretan pocong nyengir dan kuntilanak melet di bagian bawah halaman.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. "Cewek Sas. Namanya kalau gak salah Sakura Hanura *emang partai?* apa Harujo siapa itu lah"

"Ohh" Begitu halaman kedua dibuka, kedua bola mata hitam milik Sasuke langsung melotot saat menyadari ada gambar dinosaurus sedang menyerang pemukiman warga yang sepertinya digambar menggunakan media pensil. Kali ini di tepian halaman.

"Dan cewek itu mukanya cakep loh Sas. Gak kalah cakepnya sama mamih gue" Naruto sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang berbakti lagi budiman karena telah menyanjung orang tua di depan orang lain. "Dan kalau mamih gue cakep berarti anaknya juga sama dong?" Ternyata lanjutannya tidak mencerminkan anak yang berbakti lagi budiman. Cuma mencari keuntungan pribadi semata alias narsis.

Sasuke tak mendengarkan ocehan tak bermutu dari mulut Naruto karena mulai jengkel akibat coretan berbentuk kelamin pria yang muncul di bagian atas halaman ketiga.

"Dan rambutnya warnanya pink Sas. Unik kan?"

"Unik mbahmu kayang. Ini baru unik" Tangan kanan Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto dan menghadapkannya persis di depan halaman yang tercoreng oleh gambar nista karya anak manusia itu.

"I..itu g..gue belum sempat hapus, hehe" Keringat dingin Naruto mengucur deras dan wajahnya sontak pucat pasi.

"SONGOOONNGGG! BIKIN BARU LAGIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Tok tok tok!_

Sasuke gelagapan dan segera menyembunyikan buku kecil berjudul 'Iqra 1' ke dalam sakunya. Halah-halah, sudah gedhe kok masih belum bisa ngaji juga.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Masuk"

Pintu pun dibuka dan seorang wanita bertubuh sintal bak gitar spanyol dan berparas cantik bak Monalisa habis dangdutan serta berkulit kuning langsat berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat siang pak" Wanita itu menunduk seraya menyapa Sasuke.

"Silahkan duduk" Ucap Sasuke. 'Jadi ini ya cewek cantik berambut pink yang jadi karyawan baru di kantor bokap gue?'

"Perkenalkan pak, nama saya Sakura Haruno" Wanita bernama Sakura itu menyodorkan tangannya ke depan untuk berjabat tangan. Sasuke pun menyalaminya.

"Jangan panggil pak karena gue masih bajingan"

Sakura cengo.

Sasuke berdehem sok cool untuk menutupi ucapan tidak elitnya barusan. "Ehm, ralat. Bujangan maksudnya"

"Hihihi, anda itu lucu ya" Sakura cekikian dan hal itu malah membuat Sasuke blushing.

"Kalau mau panggil saya Sasuke saja. Versi inggrisnya Saskay, versi Indonesianya Zakky, versi Arabnya Zakariyas, versi Jowonya Sasugeng, dan versi genitnya Zazkia"

"Mmh..mhh..muahahaha. Kamu benar-benar lucu ya Zazki eh Sasuke" Sakura tertawa lepas akibat ulah konyol Sasuke barusan. Tapi itu tak membuat keanggunannya berkurang barang 0,1% pun.

Sasuke : Gila loe thor! Gue yang cool dibikin nista buanget kaya gini. Di depan cewek seksi lagi.

Author : Udah diem dan jangan banyak protes. Kalau gak gini ya gak lucu ntar.

"Ano, pak Fugaku ya yang menerima kamu bekerja disini?" Tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya itu adalah usaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari tindakan memalukannya barusan.

Sakura manggut-manggut "Hm, benar. Dan saya akan ditempatkan di divisi keuangan di bawah pengawasan Sasuke"

"Oke lah kalau begitu" Sahut anak Fugaku itu menggunakan aksen medok ngapak.

Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Sakura mengambil sebuah ikat rambut dari tas kecilnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Sasuke berkedip-kedip.

Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak luwes di belakang kepalanya guna mengikat rambut merah mudanya dan akibatnya lengan baju Sakura yang pendek itu terbuka cukup lebar.

Kedipan Sasuke makin cepat. Jantungnya berdetak amat kencang mirip lomba nabuh bedhug.

Gerakan mengikat rambut yang gemulai dari Sakura membuat sebuah hal yang amat-amat digemari oleh Sasuke nampak. Hal yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri dan Naruto yang benar-benar memalukan untuk diinformasikan kepada khalayak luas.

**Bulu ketiak wanita!**

Sasuke menelan ludahnya berkali-kali saat bulu-bulu halus yang tidak terlalu lebat di ketiak Sakura tertangkap jelas oleh kedua matanya. Dan yang paling membuatnya bergairah adalah warna dari bulu itu. Pink! Langka man!

'Seumur-umur aku melihat bulu ketiak wanita di dunia ini, belum ada yang pernah seelok dan seerotis milik cewek di hadapanku ini. Terima kasih Tuhan karena aku telah diberikan kesempatan untuk menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri hal paling luar biasa di dunia ini' Batin Sasuke. Wajahnya menatap ke langit-langit dengan kedua tangan yang mengadah ke udara seakan sedang dalam posisi berdoa. Dan entah darimana sebuah cahaya emas nan menyilaukan turun dan menyinari muka Sasuke.

Melihat hal aneh nan ganjil di hadapannya membuat Sakura merinding seketika dan mengira atasannya itu telah kerasukan jin ifrit.

"Sa..saya permisi dulu ya. Selamat siang" Ujar Sakura sebelum akhirnya ngibrit sekencang yang ia bisa setelah melihat air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipi Sasuke disertai lidahnya yang melet dan bergerak-gerak menyapu bibir.

_BRAK!_

Suara pintu ruangan yang tertutup membuat pria berambut emo itu tersadar dari imajinasi menjijikan yang telah menguasainya pikirannya selama bermenit-menit.

"Hosh..hosh, gue harus..harus.." Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Sasuke segera mengambil handphone merek Oppo Meneh dari dalam cawetnya dan membuka facebook miliknya. Kebetulan sekali orang yang ia tuju sedang online.

* * *

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Dobe loe mo bantu gue gax?

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE SON**

tmbn lu manggil gwe dobe

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Alah gak penting. loe mau gax bantuin gue Dobe?

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE SON**

wkwkwkwkwk gwe smph msh ngakak ngliyat nm prfl lu teme dasar maniak bl ktk cwe

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Berisik! ketimbang loe yang putra kecil Minato sama Kushina gitu. Najis dah punya putra kecil yang mukanya dah tuwir!

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE SON**

iya iya gwe mo bantuin eh nm prfl lu jngn naek trn ky tanggul di kompleks prmhan gwe np wkwkwkwkwk

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Berisik sompret! suka-suka gue donx. janji ya loe mau bantu? dan awas kalau ngebocorin rahasia besar ini ke orang-orang. gue gak segan buat nyunat loe dua kali Dobe

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE SON**

wkwkwk gwe gk nyngka lu yg di dunia nyta sok kul tp kl di dumay bs gk beres ky gini oke gue siap nrm prnth dr lu teme eh kpn kt braksinya nih teme

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Sebelum kita beraksi lebih baik perbaiki dulu tulisan loe itu Dobe. Udah disingkati terus gax ada tanda titik koma tanya segala lagi. Gue bingung ngebacanya blekok!

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE SON**

mslh tlsn gak pntng teme yg pntng tuh pikirin dulu apa rncn lu dan apa yg hrs gwe prbuat

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Gue mau ngintipin bulu keteknya Sakura yang karyawan baru itu. Gila coy, gue sampe horny dibuatnya

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE SON**

mmng apa yg beda dr pnynya skra itu teme

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Warnanya. coba loe tebax?

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE SON**

item

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

PINK!

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

PINK!

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

PINK!

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE SON**

najis cuih dsr lu ada ada aja teme mnding gwe ngntipin cwe boker drpd ngntpn bl ktk ky lu teme

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Ngintipin cewek buang hajat malah lebih nista lagi dodol. ya udah nanti gue hubungi loe lagi Dobe kalau gue udah dapat wangsit sama ilham. kita lakuin rencana ini besok Dobe!

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE SON**

iya ya gwe lnjt krja dl teme dah

* * *

Setelah menonaktifkan facebooknya dan memasukan handphone Oppo Meneh warna polkadot ungunya ke dalam cawetnya lagi, sebuah cengiran mesum tiba-tiba muncul di wajah eksotis Sasuke.

"Hehehehehe"

**-TSUZUKU-**

* * *

**Sebuah fic yang aneh tapi nyata. Sebenarnya tadinya author mau melanjutkan fic berjudul Shingeki no Kyojin (Naruto Version). Tapi gara-gara tak kunjung ada ide yang nemplok di otak author jadinya author berhenti dan malah setelah itu dapat ide aneh tapi nyata seperti ini. Hehe.**

**Ide fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman nyata teman author yang memiliki fetish terhadap bulu ketek cewek. Teman sekelas pas SMA tepatnya. Dia tuh senangnya curi-curi pandang ke arah ketiak cewek (terutama yang cantik) dan selalu kaya akan ide untuk memuaskan hasrat aneh bin ajaibnya itu. Author sendiri kalau keingetan sama masa itu jadi ketawa-ketawa sendiri koh. **

**Maka dari itu pengalaman-pengalaman dan ide-ide nista dari teman author itu akan author curahkan ke dalam fic gaje ini. Semoga saja ada yang suka ya, hohoho.**  
**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	2. Can I See Your Armpits?

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU, FULL OOC, NO BASHING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Can I See Your Armpits?~**

Keesokan pagi di sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa-Persia klasik yang megah dimana bentuk bangunannya mirip Gereja Katedral berkubah ala masjid *Eropa-Persia man*.

"Good morning mom" Ucap Sasuke penuh penghayatan saat berpapasan dengan Mikoto di ruang tamu Uchiha Mansion yang luasnya mirip lapangan bola *busseeett*. Konon Fugaku sengaja membuat ruang tamu yang seluas ini hanya untuk menarik perhatian warga se-RT dan se-RW. Agar saat diadakan arisan RT/RW di situ orang-orang akan memuji-muji penuh takjub kepada dirinya. *sombong tenan*

"Tumben sopan banget sama mommy Sas. Biasanya aja ketemu paling manggilnya emak atau nyak sambil melengos" Selidik ibu Sasuke yang penampilannya hari ini mirip perawan ting-ting walau keperawanannya sudah dijebol ribuan kali selama puluhan tahun sama Fugaku.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok mommy" Sahut si pemilik gaya rambut chicken butt style sembari mesam-mesem gaje.

"Pasti kamu lagi seneng karena ada sesuatu nih. Apa hayo?"

"Gak ada apa-apa kok. Suwer demi keriput tuwirnya aniki!" Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. 'Masa gue mau ngebocorin rahasia gue yang lagi bahagia karena mau ngintipin bulu ketek yahudnya Sakura?' Batin Sasu rada nista.

.

Itachi yang kebetulan lagi jogging di pinggir jalan mendadak ketiban sial. Sebuah becak tiba-tiba nyelonong begitu aja dari seberang jalan dan melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"SEMPAK!" Umpatnya saat dirinya nyungsep ke dalam got akibat serudukan liar dari becak tadi.

.

"O ya udah kalau gak ada apa-apa" Ujar nyokapnya Sasu sama Ita.

Sasuke bergegas mengambil sebuah kunci yang ada di atas meja dan berjalan menuju ke garasi.

"Tunggu Sas" Celetuk Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok mom. Sumpah" Sasuke masih bablas terus.

"Tunggu-tunggu" Mikoto masih membuntuti putranya itu.

"Gak ada apa-apa sungguh. Gak percaya amat sih mommy ini" Dengus Sasuke. Ia membuka pintu di samping kemudi mobil berwarna silver miliknya lalu masuk ke dalam.

Mikoto mendekat ke arah mobil dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca di samping jok yang Sasuke duduki. Urat-urat di dahi Uchiha bungsu itu mulai nampak. Ia menekan tombol yang ada di sampingnya persis guna membuka jendela.

"Ada apaan sih mom?" Tanyanya dengan nada marah. Ia memasukan kunci yang dipegangnya ke dalam kontak tapi...ada yang aneh.

"Sasu-Sasu. Lihat noh kunci yang kamu pegang" Mikoto terkekeh geli.

Sasuke langsung menengok ke bawah. Ternyata kunci yang dipegangnya bukanlah kunci mobil melainkan kunci pintu gerbang pemirsa!

"Kamu mau beralih profesi jadi satpam yang jaga gerbang apa? Hehe" Ledek Mikoto.

Sejurus kemudian Sasuke menggebrak stir mobil kesayangannya sampai tangannya lebam dan kesakitan sendiri.

"MAAKKK!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah mengambil kunci yang benar lalu menjalankan mobil untuk berangkat menuju tempatnya bekerja, kini Sasuke Uchiha sudah sampai di kantor milik bokapnya yang bernama WAGON COMPANY atau yang bisa disingkat menjadi WC *bukan water closet lho ya, plak*. Perusahaan terkemuka yang bergerak di bidang industri pembuatan gerobak, sesuai dengan namanya.

Saat sampai di tempat parkiran, seperti biasa Sasuke melihat konfrontasi dua anak manusia yang gak pantas disebut anak manusia malah *anak setan lebih pas*. Mereka berdua adalah Kakuzu dan Hidan. Dua chara antagonis elit di anime Naruto yang kini author posisikan sebagai tukang parkir gak elit di fic ini. Ya, duo tukang parkir.

"Sudah gue bilang berkali-kali, DJ alias Dewa Jashin bau kebanggaan loe itu gak ada" Kata Kakuzu pakai kuah alias jigong yang muncrat.

"Ada! Seratus persen ada. Memang Jashin-sama itu gak bisa dilihat, diraba, diterawang, apalagi ditendang(?). Tapi dia ada di pikiran orang yang percaya kepadanya!" Bentak Hidan sok filosofis. Gak terima dewa kesayangannya diragukan keberadaannya.

"O ya? O ya? Dia ada di pikiran loe? Memangnya loe sendiri punya pikiran Dan?" Kakuzu memanas-manasi.

"Bangke! Daripada loe yang gak punya sosok yang bisa dijadikan sesembahan"

Kakuzu berdecih. "Cih, ada. Nih!" Kakek bermata ijo itu mengeluarkan segepok duit bernominal 1 ryo *jyah segepoknya cuma seperak ryo* dari kantongnya. "Ini nih dewa gue yang akan selalu bikin gue top"

"Top?" Gantian Hidan yang ngeludah. "Buktinya loe masih jadi tukang parkir aja dari bocah sampai bau tanah"

"Loe juga masih jadi tukang parkir. Loe mau cari ribut ya sama gue? Sini loe! Sini!" Kakuzu menggulung kedua lengannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang saat melewati sepasang tukang parkir yang mulai adu jotos itu. Yang telah setia bekerja jadi tukang parkir di WC *Wagon Company maksudnya. bukan markiri orang mau boker* sejak zaman Nyonya Menir masih hidup. *berdiri sejak 1919*

Sesampainya di dalam kantor, Sasuke belum melihat banyak karyawan yang berangkat. Ia merasa terheran-heran karena biasanya saat ia berangkat karyawan yang ada sudah mulai bubar karena jamnya makan siang. *catatan : Sasuke paling pagi berangkat pukul 10.30*

Di tengokan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding berbentuk muka Pakkun bermata juling yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ujugile, masih jam setengah tujuh ternyata" Gumamnya. Ternyata jam yang ada di dalam kamarnya rusak.

Karena belum ada siapa-siapa maka pria kece *uhuk* itu memutuskan untuk duduk sambil minum kopi dulu. Tentunya kopinya bukan sembarang kopi. Kopi Luwak merk 'COFEECHIMARU" yang berlambang seekor luwak dengan wajah Orochimaru lah pilihannya.

"Kopi Luwak Coffechimaru. Kopine wong lanang! Mak nyosss!" Sasuke ngacungin jempol ke arah kamera sambil nyengir nista campur cute.

Loh kok malah ngiklan sih?

Disaat Sasu sedang asyik menyeruput kopi luwak itu tiba-tiba dari arah koridor sebelah barat munculah sesosok manusia yang sulit didefinisikan. Apakah dia manusia murni atau setengah siluman Kappa *jin gaje dalam mitologi Jepang*.

"HAIIIYAA!"

"Bruahhh, apaan tuh?" Sasuke menyemburkan kopi yang barusan diseruputnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang mirip Jet Lee lagi ngeden.

Seorang pria berambut mangkok dengan kostum renang sedang asyik berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah Sasuke. Itu adalah Lee. Nama resminya Rock Lee. Versi inggrisnya Ug Lee *ugly : juelek*.

"Satu dua, Lee ganteng. Tiga empat, Lee handsome, eh ada Sasuke. Semangat kan Sas di pagi hari yang cerah dan cetar membahana badai katrina ulala rempong dahsyat tak kurang suatu apa nan futuristik ini?" Lee berlari di tempat, persis di hadapan Sasuke yang lagi duduk sambil ngopi.

"Iya gue semangat" Ucap Sasu dengan nada lesu. Gimana gak lesu wong kalimat tanyanya kaya puisi kuno di jaman dinasti Ming.

"Ya udah kalau masih semangat. Gue lanjutin lari pagi dalam kantor dulu ya Sas" Kemudian pria norak yang menjabat sebagai kepala divisi pemasaran *mukanya juga pasaran* itu melanjutkan ritual anehnya. "Satu dua, Lee ganteng. Tiga empat, Lee handsome. HAIIIYAA!"

Sasu menutup hidungnya. "Selain gayanya yang super nuoorak itu, bau keringatnya juga norak abis. Persis bau babi hutan yang habis nyusruk di lumpur sumpah"

Setelah Lee pergi jauh entah kemana *mungkin menuju antah berantah* dan merasa nostrilnya sudah aman dari bau terkutuk tadi, adik Itachi itu berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Biasanya sih jam segini dia masih ngorok dan asyik bermimpi nyiumin bulu keteknya cewek-cewek cakep dalam fantasi nistanya *terkadang bulu keteknya waria turut nyempil juga lho dalam mimpi Sasuke*. Karena bingung mau ngapain akhirnya dia putuskan untuk ngechat sama Naruto yang dijamin pasti lagi online *Naruto dipastikan online 24 jam pokoknya. persis warnet lah*

* * *

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Woy Dobe loe lagi ngapain?

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE HERO**

lg boker nih teme

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Najis! Eh gue belum ada rencana nih. gimana ya? gue bingung sumprit

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE HERO**

lu aja ga tau aplgi gue? eh gue mau keluar ni teme engghhh ahh lga

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Loe ngomong kaya gitu sekali lagi gue tempeleng kalo ktemu sumpah. gax bohong gue. bikin nafsu makan gue ilang dodol!

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE HERO**

lu lg mkn apa wkwkwkwk modar o ya lu ngrasa ada yg lain ga sm akun gue

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Lain? nama hero yang menggantikan little? cuih cuih cuih, makan ludah gue tuh Dobe. gantian. hero apanya? tidur aja masih sama papih mamih kok nyebut dirinya pahlawan. pahlawan kesiangan lha iya hahahaha

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE HERO**

BRISIK LU TEME SUKA SKA GUE YA MAKAN NIH KAPSLOK

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Loe mau berangkat jam berapa woy? gue sendirian nih. si Sakura juga jam tujuh kaya gini belum juga nongol bulu keteknya ups maksud gue batang hidungnya hehe

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE HERO**

jngn tny gue ya wong sakra itu krywn br di kantor eh knp mencret gue bau bngt ya teme lu tau gk pnybabnya

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

ANJING LOE! GUE LAGI MAKAN BLEGUG! MAKAN NIH CAPSLOCK!

**MINATO KUSHINA LITTLE HERO**

wkwkwkwk gue e'enya encer lo teme warnanya kuning emas gni

* * *

Seketika Sasuke langsung mematikan chatnya dan kembali memasukan gadget Oppo Meneh ke dalam sempaknya. Kemudian secepat kilat ia keluar ruangan dan muntah di tepian balcony.

"Hooeekkk ... hoeekkk" Pria maniak bulu ketek itu mengusap-usap mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Gila bener tuh bocah. Kalau ketemu gue tempeleng beneran sumpah. Gak tau lagi enak-enaknya ngemil sambil chatting eh malah ngomongin berak mencret segala" Gerutu Sasu.

"Woy tengil!"

Telinganya seperti mendengar suara orang yang memanggil.

"Woy budeg!"

Sasuke lekas menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari bawah. Itu adalah Kakuzu dan Hidan. Duo tukang parkir legendaris *legendaris dalam artian negatif* yang entah mengapa berada persis di bawah posisi Sasuke muntah *Sasu muntah dari lantai 3 lho*.

Dan bisa ditebak.

Rambut klimis ubanan Hidan sama cadar butut Kakuzu jadi sasaran muntahan Sasuke. Mantap!  
Melihat ekspresi horror Kakuzu yang mengacungkan dua jari tengahnya dan ekspresi psiko Hidan sambil menodongkan sabit jumbo ke arahnya membuat otak Sasuke memerintahkan untuk...

"Ampun buaang!" Ngibrit seketika lah dirinya untuk bersembunyi masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sasuke berlari kencang kaya dikejar celeng dengan langkah terbirit-birit. Tak dilihat oleh kedua matanya jika ada seseorang yang berjalan lewat di depannya.

BRUAK!

"Wadaw!"

"Aduh"

Sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya akibat kejedot barusan, Sasuke ngelihat siapa yang barusan ditabraknya.

"Sakura?"

"Zazkia?"

Sasuke sweatdrop. "Ealah. Yang nama versi genitnya itu cuma bercanda aja kali. Jangan dianggap serius"

Kemudian Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk berdiri setelah sebelumnya membantu mengambili tas serta beberapa berkas-berkas yang terjatuh. Di saat tangan kanan Sakura ditarik naik oleh Sasuke, disaat itu lah terlihat berhelai-helai rambut berwarna merah muda yang pastinya halus nan lembut. Serta tak lupa wangi. Yang berada di pangkal lengan Sakura Haruno.

"Makasih banyak ya Sasuke" Cewek berambut pink itu menundukan badan seraya mengucapkan kalimat terima kasih.

Sasuke tak bereaksi. Susunan syaraf konslet nan mesum di otaknya segera terhubung satu sama lain dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik.

Sebuah senyuman kecil tercipta di bibir Sasu.

'Can i see your armpits Sakura?' Tanyanya. Tentu dalam hati kalau gak mau dianggap sakit jiwa sama Sakura.

Wong masih ada bibir, leher, dada, perut, pantat, paha, ealah ini kok mintanya ketek. Dasar Sasu-Sasu (-_-)"

**-TSUZUKU-**

* * *

**Hola. Kupikir gak ada yang ngereview dan jarang yang mau baca tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Fic aneh ini ada yang minat rupanya, hehehe.**

**Author mau ngejawab di sini tentang pertanyaan pereview tidak log in dengan nama 'mey'. Dia tuh gak ganteng. Biasa aja lah. Tapi ya itu punya penyimpangan (fetish) rada unik bin aneh kaya gitu. hehehe. Dan tentang pemilihan karakter utamanya, author gak ada alasan apapun buat milih Sasuke. Cuma kepengin aja gitu.**

**Terima kasih ya sudah membaca!**


	3. Cara Manual

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU, FULL OOC, NO BASHING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Cara Manual~**

Sasuke benar-benar berniat untuk mengintip sekumpulan rambut halus berwarna merah muda yang berada di ketek Sakura. Dirinya sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang akan menghalanginya juga resikonya nanti. Sekalipun akan dipecat jadi anaknya bokep Fugaku *bokap. sorry* sama nyokap Mikoto.

Kantor WC *Wagon Company, jangan lupa. Bukan kantor yang dijadikan WC atau WC yang dijadikan kantor* sudah mulai ramai karena jarum panjang di jam bergambar wajah Ton Ton bertaring drakula menunjuk ke angka 12 dan jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka 8. Alias pukul delapan pagi.

"Woy Sas"

Sasuke nengok ke belakang. Itu Naruto.

"Tumben loe pagi-pagi kaya gini udah berangkat. Biasanya jam segini loe masih ngiler di ranjang" Naruto cengangas-cengenges.

Muka Sasuke lempeng. Tangan kanannya bergerak secepat kilat ke arah pipi kanan Naruto.

PLAK!

"Wanjir! Apa-apaan maksudnya ini?" Protes Naruto sembari ngelus-elus pipi berpanunya yang udah merah matang akibat tampolan dari Sasu.

"Itu ganjaran buat loe yang seenak udel ngeledekin gue di fb tadi. Tau gue lagi nyemil pakai ngomong-ngomongin masalah boker mencret bau yang berwarna kuning segala. Dasar muka jamban!"

Naruto segera membekap mulut sohibnya itu. "Psst, jangan keras-keras bego. Nanti reputasi gue sebagai karyawan paling gaje di kantor ini akan makin nyungsep"

Beberapa pegawai yang berada di sekitar situ dan mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan raut muka jijik. Tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini...

"Uwohh, lhooe mungkhin kebhanyakhan mhakan pedhess jadhinywah e'enhyah menchryet githuh Nar" Sahut Chouji, sang karyawan bertubuh bak jin gentong yang bekerja di divisi personalia. Dia gak bakalan jijik apalagi muntah ketika mendengar kalimat-kalimat berbau septitank sekalipun mulutnya terisi penuh oleh makanan. Baginya tak ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang sanggup untuk mengalahkan nafsu makannya. Dan konon ia pernah menjadi juara pertama pada acara yang ditayangkan Kono-Tv berjudul 'Rakus Freak'. Dimana ia sanggup menghabiskan sepiring penuh jengkol balado ditemani bangke babi hutan dan beberapa feses manusia di sekelilingnya. Hiiiyy...

"Mmhh mmh" Sasuke mengerang-erang karena mulut dan hidungnya dibekap sama Tangan Naruto.

"Psst, jangan ngomong apa-apa lagi Sas. Pleaseee" Ucap Naruto lirih.

Beberapa detik kemudian kesadaran sang Uchiha bungsu itu mulai menurun. Dan tak lama setelah itu dia pun semaput dengan tidak elitnya. Kenapa kok cuma dibekap sebentar bisa-bisanya sampai tepar? Berterima kasihlah kepada Naruto yang kebetulan belum cuci tangan setelah cebok karena terburu-buru berangkat menuju kantor. Nice Naru! d _ b

Naruto yang mengetahui hal ini segera menyeret atasannya (tepatnya menjambak jambul mirip pantat ayam itu) lalu pergi dari situ. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang mengira mereka baru saja melihat adegan khas jaman batu yang muncul di era modern.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Enghh" Sasuke mulai melek. Kesadarannya mulai penuh pelan-pelan. Di tengokan kepalanya ke arah kanan, kiri, atas, dan bawah.

"Lho kenapa gue tau-tau bisa ada di ruang kerja gue ya?" Gumamnya heran. Untung saja efek bau laknat dari tangan Naruto yang belum cebok tadi dapat menghilangkan ingatan korbannya bak hipnotis. Kalau gak bisa-bisa tuh cowok berambut duren gaje bakalan di sparta sama Sasu ntar.

Sasuke ngambil handphonenya dari dalam cawet. "Buset, sudah jam makan siang coy. Perasaan gue tadi pas dibekap sama beruk sialan itu belum ada jam setengah sembilan deh. Kok bisa-bisanya sekarang langsung jam sebelas ya? Whatever ah. Gue sampai lupa kalau ada misi level 1 yang belum diselesaiin" Setelah kembali memasukan handphone Oppo Menehnya ke dalam cawet, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar untuk menyelesaikan misi level 1 nya. Apalagi kalau bukan ngintipin keteknya Sakura. Hadeuh...

Saat Sasu nyampai di meja kerjanya Sakura, tuh cewek pinker kebetulan gak ada di situ. Dan karena bingung maka ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Hyuuga Neji. Seorang karyawan di divisi pemasaran yang lagi duduk di dekat situ. Neji adalah langganan karyawan teladan yang memiliki kekurangan budeg tingkat akut. Dengar-dengar sih dulu pendengarannya normal sebelum suatu hari ada pesawat jet yang entah bagaimana bisa terbang amat rendah sampai-sampai hampir nyerempet Neji yang kebetulan lagi asyik nyolong kelapa di kebon tetangga *karma tuh*. Bisa dibayangkan sekeras apa suara jet sehingga bisa mengakibatkan orang budeg mendadak.

"Woy Ji, loe tau gak dimana Sakura sekarang?"

Neji masih anteng. Sasuke nepuk-nepuk pundak tuh cowok biar nengok.

"Ya?" Neji noleh.

"Loe tau gak Ji dimana Sakura sekarang?"

"Loe nyariin gue ya? Nah ini gue. Gak sulit kok nemuin gue" Jawab Neji.

Sasu nepok jidatnya. 'Dia tuh budeg apa narsis sih? Siapa juga yang nyariin dia' Batinnya.

"Ehm ehm, loe tau gak dimana SAKURA sekarang?" Sasuke mencoba menekan intonasi sekuat mungkin pada kata 'Sakura' biar Neji gak salah sambung kaya tadi.

"Ohh Sakura ya" Neji manggut-manggut.

Sasuke ikut manggut-manggut sambil mesem.

"Dia tuh karyawati baru lah. Masa loe gak tau sih Sas?"

"Monyong!" Sasuke sewot. "Yang gue tanyain itu bukan siapa Sakura sebenarnya. Tapi Sakura ada dimana sekarang!" Kesabaran Sasu mulai menipis gara-gara ngeladenin kebudegan Neji. Seandainya di situ ada orang selain cowok bermata katarak itu aja Sasuke gak bakal mau repot-repot kaya gini.

"Loe tanya dimana rumah Sakura ya? Gue sih gak tau Sas. Sorry ya. Tapi kalau loe mau gue bakal usahain kok buat ngedapetin alamat rumahnya Sakura" Jawab Neji sambil tersenyum sopan dimana hal itu malah bikin Sasuke makin mangkel aja.

"BUKANNN! YANG GUE TANYAIN KE LOE ITU DIMANA SAKURA SEKARAANNGGG?!" Teriak Sasuke kaya orang mau perang sama alien.

"Ohh. Dimana sekolahnya Sakura sekarang ya? Dia tuh..." Sebelum tuh tunarungu geblek nyerocos lagi tiba-tiba saja...

"Dia gue lihat ada di kantin Sas"

Sasuke nengok secepat kilat. "Dia ada di kantin? Suwer loe pak Asu?"

Sosok yang ternyata itu adalah Asuma sang OB senior pengganti pak Poniman *yang sudah mokad kerobohan papan billboard* ngacungin jempolnya. "Suwer. Dan lain kali jangan panggil gue dengan singkatan nama Asu kalau leher loe gak mau patah Sas"

"Wokeh" Secepat kilat adik Itachi itu bablas menuju ke kantin.

"Tangannya pak Asuma patah ya? Kalau mau nanti gue rekomendasiin tempat pengobatan yang bagus pak" Tiba-tiba Neji nyambung kaya orang gila.

Heran, kok bisa-bisanya si budeg dari goa hantu kaya gitu dijadiin karyawan teladan ya? (-_-)"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kantin sudah mulai ramai karena ini adalah jamnya makan siang. Begitu sampai, Sasuke langsung memicingkan kedua matanya untuk melihat dimana Sakura berada sekarang. Itu dia, ketemu!

Sasu berjalan ke meja Sakura dengan perasaan yang agak berkecamuk karena sepertinya belum siap mental dia.

"Hey Sakura. Boleh kan gue duduk semeja sama loe?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dibikin sesopan mungkin. Mulai modus lah.

Sakura yang lagi asyik meminum jus strawberry langsung meletakan gelasnya di atas meja. "Ohh gitu. Boleh-boleh kok"

'Asyik. Ini baru permulaan dari misi. Hihihi' Sasuke ketawa nista dalam hati.

"Tumben loe sok kenal sok dekat sama orang Sas. Biasanya loe kan cuek babi ngepet. Pasti ada apa-apanya nih" Selidik Ino yang kebetulan juga sedang duduk di samping Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke posisi duduknya di hadapan mereka berdua.

"G..ak ada a..apa-apa kok" Sasu mulai gelagapan.

"Awas kalau loe mau ngapa-ngapain Sakura. Sebagai teman barunya gue akan ngelindungin dia" Ujar Ino seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang rambut panjangnya. Ia sibuk mengikat ulang kuncir kudanya.

Sasuke mengamati dengan seksama struktur ketek Ino yang sayang sekali, halus tanpa bulu sedikitpun. Dengan tatapan nepsong Sasu cuma bisa berkhayal jika ketek Ino ditumbuhi rerimbunan bulu yang padat merayap tapi tak terlalu lebat dan warnanya pirang. Sayang sekali juga karena mengapa Ino yang memperlihatkan keteknya gratis dengan durasi cukup lama dan bukannya Sakura.

"Loe gak makan Sasuke? Kita berdua sudah selesai dan mau kembali bekerja lagi lho" Ucap Sakura.

"Gue...gue gak pesan apa-apa kok. Cuma pengin aja duduk di sini. Sekalian mendekatkan diri kepada karyawati baru supaya nantinya bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" Lagi-lagi alibi yang mencurigakan.

'Waduh gawat kalau Sakura cepat-cepat mau pergi dari sini. Padahal gue belum ada semenit juga di sini. Kalau begitu gue harus pakai cara manual buat ngintipin bulu keteknya Sakura. Sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di majalah 'Fetish? Why Not?' dua minggu yang lalu'

Saat Sakura dan Ino sedang sibuk ngobrol ngalor-ngidul, Sasuke berusaha memicingkan matanya setajam mungkin dan bergerak kesana kemari dari tempat duduknya untuk mengintip ketek Sakura. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Pangkal lengan milik cewek bermarga Haruno itu sama sekali tak nampak karena pakaian yang dikenakannya berlengan. Tidak seperti Ino yang mengenakan pakaian tanpa lengan atau yang bekennya disebut U Can See *My Hairy Armpits : Sasuke yang menambahkan*.

'Gila! Dari tadi tuh cewek gak juga ngangkat lengannya ataupun ngebenerin rambutnya kaya Ino. Gue harus lebih nekat lagi nih'

Sasuke perlahan-lahan menggerakan sikunya di atas meja untuk menyenggol sebuah sendok supaya jatuh.

_Klontang!_

Sukses! Kini ia tinggal beraksi lebih jauh lagi.

"Waduh jatuh. Gue ambil ahh" Sasu nunduk ke bawah sambil senyam-senyum dan berharap ia dapat melihat bulu ketek Sakura. Tapi ternyata lagi-lagi tangan cewek incaran Sasu itu mengapit pada tubuhnya.

'Edan! Sia-sia nih gue pakai modus kaya gini' Batinnya kesal.

Ia masih belum mau menyerah. Baginya tak ada yang lebih menarik selain menatap bulu ketek *kalau bisa menciumnya sekalian* wanita dari segala macam hal di dunia ini. Bahkan ia pernah memilih jika lebih baik menikah dengan wanita jelek berbulu ketek daripada wanita cakep tak berbulu ketek. Tapi sejelek-jeleknya wanita itu jika mukanya 11 : 12 sama nenek Chiyo dia gak mau lah. Minimal ya jeleknya kaya Anko gitu *Anko? Jelek Sas?*. Apalagi si Sakura ini. Udah cakep, seksi, bening, punya bulu ketek, pink lagi!

Di kali yang kedua Sasuke tak kunjung berhasil menatap rerimbunan keteknya Sakura. Yang ada kepalanya malah kejedot ujung meja yang lancip dan pastinya sakit buanget.

"Wadoh!"

Di kali ketiga lagi-lagi gagal. Tapi kali ini Ino benar-benar curiga sama tingkah Sasuke.

"Woy Sas, loe mau modus pakai njatohin sendok, gelas, sama piring segala buat ngintipin celana dalemnya kita-kita ya? Ngaku gak?"

Oalah. Wong gelas sama piringnya juga ikut dijatohin ya pastinya siapa saja bakal curiga lah. Gimana sih Sasuke ini.

"Gu..gue bu..bukan" Mukanya anak Fugaku itu udah pucet persis kain kafan.

"Gak usah banyak alasan! Yuk Sakura kita pergi aja dari si mesum ini" Ino narik tangan Sakura supaya lekas pergi dari situ. Sedangkan Sakura malah gak 'ngeh' dengan kondisi yang terjadi.

"Kupret. Gue kan bukan mau ngintipin selangkangan. Tapi cuma mau ngintipin ketek doang" Sasuke sedikit terisak karena kecewa parah ditambah mata kirinya yang bengep setelah di gebuk tasnya Ino sebelum pergi. Siapa orangnya yang bakal percaya kalau loe cuma mau ngintipin ketek kalau sampai nunduk-nunduk mencurigakan di bawah meja begitu Sas?

Karena cara manual gatal dan gatot *sama-sama artinya gagal total* maka kini cara otomatis yang lebih canggih lah yang akan dilakukan oleh si maniak bulu ketek itu.

* * *

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Nar, loe mau kan nemenin gue?

* * *

Sasuke memasukan lagi handphone ungu polkadotnya ke dalam sempak. Sambil menunggu balasan dari Naruto ia putuskan untuk mengupil dulu di kala kantin sudah benar-benar sepi. Tentunya ia mengupil tidak sembarang tempat dan kondisi karena mau di taruh dimana mukanya jika khalayak luas mengetahui seorang putra pemilik WC *bukan pemilik tempat buang hajat itu. ingat, Wagon Company!* sedang ngupil tanpa etika di tempat umum? Di TPS oke juga tuh Sas.

Dua menit kemudian handphone yang berada di dalam cawet Sasuke bergetar karena ada pesan masuk. Ia sebenarnya mau mengambilnya secepat mungkin. Tapi karena efek vibrasi yang berada di selangkangannya itu terasa enak nan nikmat bagi 'adik kecilnya' maka ia putuskan untuk menunggu sejenak sampai getarannya itu berhenti.

"Ahhh enaaakk" Ilernya ngeces sedikit dengan tatapan mesum yang menerawang ke angkasa. Setelah efek vibrasi itu berhenti baru lah Sasu mengambil handphonenya.

* * *

**MINATO KUSHINA LOVELY BOY**

ada apa tme cpetan ya soalnya gue mau boker lg nih

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Minato kushina lovely boy? belum aja sehari udah diganti lagi sama loe Dobe? tapi tetep bikin gue eneg sih nama profil loe itu

**MINATO KUSHINA LOVELY BOY**

woy tme blekok cpt mau ngmng apa jgn lama lma e'e gue udah d ujung nih

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Dasar muka jamban isinya boker mulu. nanti sepulang kerja loe nemenin gue konsul di tempatnya Mbah Jambrong ya Dobe

**MINATO KUSHINA LOVELY BOY**

mbah jmbrong? serius loe dia kn dukun yang tarifny mhal langgananya artis arts top

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

Alah emang gue peduli? mau langgananya artis kek, pengusaha kek, sopir kek, maling kek, tukang rongsok kek, yang penting kan gue ada duit banyak (sombong mode : on)

**MINATO KUSHINA LOVELY BOY**

iya iya gue mau udah ya gue mau bker dl nih eh mau ikut gak teme

**SaSuKeUcHiHaThEaRmPiTsHaIrLoVeR**

ANIJNX!

* * *

Setelah menonaktifkan fb-nya dan kembali memasukan handphone Oppo Meneh ke dalam cawet, Sasuke lagi-lagi ketawa iblis kaya kemarin.

"Khukhukhu. Mungkin yang tadi gue masih amatiran Sak. Tapi besok kalau gue udah dikasih petunjuk sama pangsit eh wangsit dari Mbah Jambrong, loe gak akan bisa mengelak dan mau gak mau harus merelakan ketek seksi loe buat gue. Khukhukhu"

**-TSUZUKU-**

* * *

**Chapter 3 nih. Author sempat kebingungan buat nyelesaiin chapter 3 ini. Tapi akhirnya bisa rampung juga. Tentang trik manual Sasuke buat ngintipin keteknya Sakura itu serius loh dilakuin sama temennya author itu. Tapi gak sampai njatuhin sendok, gelas, sama piring. Cuma pulpen sama buku dan tempatnya ada di kelas kok, hehehe.**

**Yosh, terima kasih ya sudah bersedia membaca!**


	4. Mbah Jambrong

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU, FULL OOC, NO BASHING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Mbah Jambrong~**

Sepulang bekerja Naruto terpaksa menemani Sasuke untuk pergi ke tempat Mbah Jambrong sesuai janjinya tadi siang. Dukun paling terkenal seantero Konoha yang konon tarifnya mahal nan elit karena langganannya adalah para artis terkenal, pengusaha, sama pejabat.

~BRET BRET BRET BRET BREETTT~

"Woy Nar, jangan gila aja loe. Kita kesana mau naik motor yang gak pantas disebut motor ini? Mau ditaruh dimana muka gue Nar kalau orang-orang tau putra bungsu Fugaku sang bos WC tertangkap basah naik kendaraan super gaje kaya gini?" Sasuke nyerocos sampai mancrot-mancrot. Dia benar-benar syok saat mengetahui kalau nanti perjalanan menuju ke tempat dukun sakti itu menggunakan kendaraan ini. Vespa butut bersuara mirip lengkingan azab kubur yang bentuknya absurd dan dijamin tunggangannya mirip naik tapir.

"Udah brisik loe Sas. Seandainya motor matic gue lagi gak diservis aja gue gak bakal mau nunggangin motor butut prasejarah yang konon legendanya pernah ditunggangi sama moyang gue pas ngusir penjajah di tanah Konoha dulu" Balas Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Seandainya saja mobil sedan miliknya mendadak gak rusak pasti gak kaya gini jadinya. Sebenarnya sih mobil ada cukup banyak di rumah. Tapi karena pak Fugaku itu pelitnya mirip paman Gober dikombinasi sama Kakuzu sang tukang parkir legendaris, maka Sasuke cuma diijinkan naik mobil satu saja. Itachi juga. Tadi Sasuke sempat nelpon anikinya itu supaya diantar menuju kediamannya Mbah Jambrong. Tapi katanya gak bisa karena setan keriput itu akan menghadiri acara arisan berhadiah seekor onta Arab doyan kawin *wat de pak?*.

"Gue sih mau kalau memang terpaksa Nar. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Naruto ngangkat alis.

Sasuke nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mukanya. "Ini lho. Gue kalau gak pakai helm tuh rasanya malu gila, soalnya muka gue kelihatan di mata orang-orang sepanjang jalan Nar. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang karismatik ini ketahuan naik vespa butut? Loe juga sih helmnya cuma satu tok"

Naruto ngelus-elus pantatnya, berpikir sejenak *ngelus-elus tuh dagu kali*. "Aha! Gue tau. Tunggu sebentar ya Sas"

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang langsung aja bablas dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya besar.

~BRET BRET BREETT~

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, bocah rese penunggang vespa antik itu balik lagi.

~BRET BRET BRET~

"Woy Sas, nih pakai ini aja biar muka loe aman" Tanpa permisi terlebih dulu Naruto langsung masukin kepalanya Sasuke ke dalam sesuatu yang ternyata itu adalah...

"TAS KRESEEKKK?!" Sasu njerit karena syok.

Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk tanpa dosa. "Yang penting wajah loe gak kelihatan kan? Daripada ndadak kelamaan minjam helm ya mending pakai ini aja. Terus biar loe bisa lihat kreseknya dibolongin di depan mata" Naruto nyobek sedikit kresek itu biar berlubang.

'Mampus loe Sas. Gue kerjain mau aja loe. Jyahahaha' Naruto ketawa laknat dalam hati.

"Oke lah. Hiks..hiks, berang..kaattt" Ucap Sasuke sembari terisak-isak lalu naik ke jok pembonceng.

Di sepanjang jalan justru orang-orang pada ngelihatin Sasuke dengan tatapan nista. Ada yang ketawa, ada yang nyindir, ada yang sweatdrop, bahkan ada yang berak segala *yang ini orang gila yang kebetulan berak di pinggir jalan pas Sasu sama Naru lewat. abaikan*. Dan Sasuke harus menahan tangisnya saat ia diledeki oleh bocah-bocah cilik nan usil pas berhenti di lampu merah. Kalau loe gak pakai penutup kepala tas kresek item aja mungkin nasib loe gak senista ini Sas-Sas... (-_-)"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sekarang Naruto sama Sasuke sudah memasuki kawasan kuburan China yang merupakan kawasan dimana Mbah Jambrong tinggal.

~BRET BREEET BREEETT~

"Buset, selera tuh dukun sangar juga ya. Rumahnya dekat sama kuburan" Komen Naruto.

"Hn. Tapi gitu-gitu dia dukun top lho" Sahut Sasuke yang kini kepalanya sudah gak ditutupin sama kresek item lagi. Frustasi coy!

Vespa rombeng itu sudah sampai di depan sebuah gubuk yang cukup besar dengan pagar besi runcing karatan yang mengelilinginya. Naruto dan Sasuke turun dari vespa.

"Dr. Danzou Neraka Jahanam S.P S.S?" Naruto mengeja sebuah tulisan besar yang sudah buram yang berada di samping pintu gerbang.

"Dia tuh dukun atau dosen sih pakai ada gelarnya segala? Lagian rumahnya malah mirip kaya pak tani daripada dukun. Gubuk derita men" Ujar Sasuke gak penting banget.

Duo pria gaje itu nekat membuka pintu gerbang dan memasuki pekarangan rumah dukun Mbah Jambrong atau yang sepertinya punya nama asli Danzou Neraka Jahanam *ahli neraka kayaknya*. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, Sasuke dan Naruto deg-degan. Memasuki sebuah rumah reyot tapi gedhe dengan aura horror yang berada di ujung kompleks kuburan China bukanlah tanpa resiko.

"Nar, loe pencet tuh bel. Siapa tau berfungsi" Sasuke menyuruh sohibnya itu untuk menekan sebuah bel berbentuk muka genderuwo yang berada persis di samping pintu rumah.

"Gue? Kenapa gak loe aja Sas?"

"Kalau aman maka gue akan tetap bersama loe kok" Kata Sasuke dengan nada ramah.

Naruto segera memencet bel itu.

"Kalau bahaya loe akan langsung gue tinggal" Lanjutnya.

"Sompret!"

Setelah itu dalam beberapa detik...

HI HI HI HI HIII

"Demi kutangnya mamih gueee!" Heboh Naruto saking takutnya dan apesnya saat ia berbalik kakinya tersandung dan sukses menubruk Sasuke sampai-sampai kedua pekerja WC itu *ingat! pekerja di Wagon Company dan bukan tukang sedot WC atau tukang jaga WC umum* gelundungan sambil pelukan mirip film Bollywood versi homo.

_-CEKLEK-_

Pintu gubuk itu pun dibuka secara perlahan dari dalam dan menampakan sesosok makhluk mirip jin penunggu samudera antek-anteknya Nyai Roro Kidul. Badannya tinggi besar, matanya bulet, giginya runcing, kulitnya biru, dan yang paling bikin merinding adalah mukanya yang tetap angker sekalipun ia tersenyum manis.

"Monggoh. Mau ketemu Mbah Jambrong?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada yang terdengar ramah namun horror.

Sasuke bangkit dari nyusruknya seraya membersihkan sisa-sisa tanah dari bajunya. "Bukan. Gue mau ketemu sama Miyabi"

Pintu itu langsung ditutup kembali.

_-BLAM-_

"Ya iya lah gue mau ketemu sama Mbah Jambrong! Memang siapa lagi!?"

Sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka kembali dan sosok mirip siluman ikan lele tadi segera menyeret kerah kedua pria itu dengan masing-masing tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya Gusti, memangnya gak ada cara yang lebih sopan lagi ya?" Keluh Naruto dengan posisi tubuh masih diseret.

"Gue kok serasa lagi jadi aktor film Hollywood bergenre thriller yang sedang melakoni adegan ditangkap musuh ya?" Yee, disaat kaya gini ini orang *Sasuke* masih aja sempat-sempatnya narsis.

Sosok tinggi besar itu langsung melempar tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke ke lantai kaya lagi melempar sampah.

"Tunggu ya" Dan dia pun pergi.

"Buset-buset. Seram amat nih ruangan ya" Gumam Naruto saat melihat banyaknya ornamen-ornamen serta aksesoris-aksesoris berbau mistik di situ. Ada boneka Vodoo, boneka Jaelangkung, boneka Chucky, sampai-sampai ada boneka Teletubbies sama Hello Kitty yang tergeletak di pojokan. Entah gunanya apa dua boneka yang disebutin terakhir itu.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan iseng menjelajahi ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruang kerja Mbah Jambrong. Kedua bola matanya melotot saat melihat sebuah lemari kecil transparan yang berisi jajaran alat kelamin hewan jantan. Mulai dari yang terkecil yang sepertinya milik tikus dan berlanjut ke yang lebih besar. Milik kucing, anjing, kambing, sapi, onta, singa, badak, sampai-sampai paling ujung yang tergedhe sepertinya milik gajah. Naruto sempat mengira kalau selain berprofesi sebagai dukun, Mbah Jambrong ini juga bekerja sampingan dengan menjual alat bantu seks bagi wanita *plak*.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mulai bosan terdiam tiba-tiba berinisiatif untuk membaca sebuah surat kabar yang tergeletak di meja dan sepertinya itu adalah edisi hari ini. Kono-Post, wartanya orang Konoha dan sekitarnya.

Kedua bola mata hitamnya terbelalak saat membaca judul headline yang ada.

"Kuda lumping! Gila-gila. 'Kebebasan Demokrasi Di Konoha Mengakibatkan Seorang Orang Gila Nyaleg Di Distrik Barat'. Ckckck" Bujang Uchiha itu cuma bisa geleng-geleng dan melanjutkan untuk membaca berita yang ada di bawahnya.

"Artis kawakan Mei Terumi dan penyanyi rap muda Choujuro yang terkena kasus skandal video mesum yang bersetting di sebuah empang akhirnya meminta maaf kepada masyarakat" Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tuh cewek cakep-cakep tapi rada sakit jiwa kali ya. Kok mau-maunya dia 'main' sama bocah ingusan yang kayaknya 'itu'nya tegang aja masih nangis dan udah gitu settingnya di empang lagi. Bener-bener gak elit banget. Gak Uchiha banget! Untung aja masih mau minta maaf tuh"

Sasuke masih melanjutkan membaca dengan topik yang sama. "Mei meminta maaf dengan penuh ketulusan serta kesungguhan hati. Kepada masyarakat Konoha, saya atas nama pribadi meminta maaf atas adanya sebuah video yang benar-benar terkesan buruk. Buruk baik dari kualitas gambarnya, ukuran pixelnya, gayanya, serta settingnya. Lain kali kami berdua akam menggunakan kamera dengan resolusi tinggi serta pengambilan gambar plus pencahayaan yang lebih bagus. Juga tak lupa kami akan menggunakan gaya yang lebih hot lagi. Dan tentang settingnya, saya pikir lain kali kami akan berada di hotel berbintang. Maafkan saya karena waktu itu terlalu dilanda nafsu jadinya tak kenal tempat serta kondisi"

Sasuke sweatdrop parah. "Tanda-tanda kiamat nih. Dari tadi beritanya gak beres semua. Coba yang ini"

"Petinggi Partai Koplak Sejahtera, Jiraiya, yang ditetapkan sebagai tersangka atas kasus korupsi penerbitan majalah dewasa mengaku bersalah karena ia seharusnya lebih berani dalam mengorupsi uang dengan jumlah yang lebih besar lagi"

Sasuke kejengkang. "Oalah, ternyata baik orang bawah maupun orang atas di Konoha ini sama-sama bejatnya. Kayaknya gue adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang masih waras pikirannya di kota ini nih"

Loe, maniak bulu ketek yang merdukun dikatakan waras Sas?

"Ehm...ehm"

Sebuah deheman ngebass tanpa trebble barusan membuat Sasuke yang lagi baca koran nengok dan Naruto yang lagi asyik main pedang-pedangan sendiri pakai keris mendadak diam.

Seorang kakek-kakek dengan tubuh rada keriput dan berpostur ceking kaya kurang gizi berjalan menuju ke arah tempat duduk di meja kerjanya. Kakek dengan wajah tertutup perban separuh bak mumi jejadian itu menatap ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki ya?"

'Ujugile, dia bisa tau nama gue cing. Bahaya nih orang, bahaya banget sumpah' Batin Sasuke panik.

'Kayaknya Mbah Jambrong ini punya ilmu kebatinan yang kuat nih sehingga bisa langsung tau nama orang. Sasupret itu sih yang ndadak mbawa-mbawa gue ke orang sakti ini. Gue harus jaga tingkah nih' Batin Naruto cemas.

Siapa yang gak bakal tau nama loe berdua kalau name-tag nya masih nangkring setia di depan dada gitu? Dasar songong!

"I..iya mbah" Jawab kedua jones *jomblo ngenes* itu.

"Duduk"

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan di hadapan Mbah Jambrong dengan langkah hati-hati.

Degup jantung Sasuke semakin kencang sedangkan keringat dingin Naruto bercucuran.

Dukun tua itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Ki Danzou Neraka Jahanam atau yang biasa disebut Mbah Jambrong!"

JEGEERRR!

Naruto sama Sasuke kaget setengah mampus sampai jantungnya serasa mau ambrol saat suara amat keras barusan terdengar persis setelah Mbah Jambrong selesai memperkenalkan diri. Kaya adegan di movie-movie horror gitu lah. Tapi kok anehnya gak ada cahaya kilat sama sekali dan yang ada malah bau mirip gas ya?

"Mbah! Mbah! Gasnya meledak mbah!" Teriak seseorang dari arah dapur sepertinya.

Sekonyong-konyong dukun aneh itu langsung ngibrit menuju ke arah dapur. "Kisame! Padamin apinya cepet!"

Kutang Sasuke melorot sebelah dan Naruto memasang wajah boker face *bukan poker face* karena memang dia sudah kebelet boker lagi.

**-TSUZUKU-**

* * *

**Ini dia chapter 4. Kayaknya author gak perlu banyak cincong di sini ya karena kebetulan gak ada yang bertanya, hehe. **

**Yosh, terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca!**


	5. Wejangan Dan Ramuan

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU, FULL OOC, NO BASHING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Wejangan Dan Ramuan~**

Setelah selesai memadamkan api bersama Kisame akibat ledakan gas di dapurnya, Ki Danzou Neraka Jahanam a.k.a Mbah Jambrong pun kembali setelah meninggalkan kedua tamunya selama kurang lebih sejam.

"Oke, ada keluhan apa? Apanya yang sakit?" Tanya Ki Danzou setelah kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Woy mbah, sampeyan itu bukan dokter tau. Dukun..dukun" Sasuke membetulkan ucapan kakek di hadapannya yang rada menyimpang dari topik.

Ki Danzou nepok jidatnya. "Et dah, mbah lupa. Maafin mbah ya yang kadang-kadang pikun kaya gini. Maklum lah, mbah kan dulu pernah jadi dokter teladan jadi sampai sekarang masih kebawa-bawa terus" Ujar dukun nista itu sok hebat.

Sasuke bertepuk tangan karena takjub. Naruto berdecak berulang kali.

"Selain dukun top ternyata mbah dulunya seorang dokter teladan toh. Cerdas juga si mbah Jambrong ini" Puji Naruto.

"Dokter teladan memang. Tepatnya dokter teladan seantero dusun tempat mbah tinggal dulu"

"Yee, dokter teladan seantero dusun karena kebetulan gak ada yang paham tentang ilmu kesehatan sama sekali kan di situ? Cuma mbah doang?" Rasa takjub milik Sasuke mulai luntur.

Ki Danzou mengangguk penuh kebanggaan. "Benar nak"

"Dusunnya pasti terpencil banget ya Sas" Bisik Naruto.

"Iya benar tuh Nar" Balas Sasuke lirih.

"Sudah-sudah. Kalau mau menjelek-jelekan orang jangan pas ada orangnya kenapa? Sekarang siapa di antara kalian berdua yang mau berkonsultasi sama dukun Jambrong ini?"

Naruto nepuk pundaknya Sasuke. "Dia mbah"

"Loe?"

Sasuke senyum sombong. "Iya, gue mbah"

"Ada permasalahan apa nak Sasuke?" Ki Danzou mulai menyiapkan pulpen sama kertas.

"Gue mau konsultasi dan bukannya pesan makanan mbah!" Bentak Sasuke sampai ilernya menciprati meja kerjanya mbah Jambrong.

"O iya ya mbah lupa. Maklum lah, dulu pas muda kan mbah langganan jadi pelayan teladan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya ketika kerja sampingan di..."

"Warteg kan?" Potong Naruto tiba-tiba.

Ki Danzou menjetikan jarinya. "Hahaha, ngerti aja nak Naruto ini"

'Polanya udah kebaca bego' Batin Naruto.

"Ehm ehm. Gini lho mbah"

Ki Danzou menghentikan nostalgia gak mutunya dan seketika memperhatikan pelanggannya itu.

"Gue punya seseorang yang gue demen. Dan gue tuh demen sama dia. Dia tuh gue demenin. Demen pokoknya gue sama dia"

"Ya elah nak Sasuke. Nak Sasuke ini mau ngejek mbah ya? Mentang-mentang mbah udah tua, bau tanah, ringkih, budeg, lemot, jadinya ngomong satu makna jadi diulang-ulang sampai empat kalimat begitu?" Ki Danzou rada jengkel akibat ucapan Sasuke barusan yang dikiranya berniat untuk menyindir. Di keluarkannya sebuah benda dari dalam laci mejanya yang ternyata itu adalah sebuah papan nama.

"Nih baca. Mbah tuh walau udah uzur kaya gini tapi gelarnya bejibun. Dr. Danzou Neraka Jahanam S.P S.S" Tegas dukun itu.

"Gue bukan bermaksud begitu mbah. Sumpah deh" Sasu gelagapan sendiri. "Gue tuh cuma mau menekankan bahwa gue benar-benar cinta sama dia"

"Eh mbah Jambrong, ngomong-ngomong itu gelar artinya apa aja ya? Depannya doktor lalu belakangnya?" Naruto menunjuk tulisan S.P sama S.S.

"S.P sama S.S maksudnya?"

"S.P paling sarjana politik ujung-ujungnya" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Ki Danzou geleng-geleng. "Salah. Sarjana pelet"

Sasu sweatdrop.

"Kalau S.S nya mbah? Sarjana sosiologi kah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ngarang. Sarjana santet"

Naru gantian yang sweatdrop.

"Mbah kan lulusan Fakultas Perdukunan yang mengambil jurusan pelet di S1 dan santet di S2 nya" Jelas Ki Danzou.

"Ternyata di Konoha ini banyak terjadi hal-hal gaje di luar nalar ya" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Loe juga termasuk di dalam hal-hal gaje itu kan Sas.

"O ya, yang tadi loe demen sama seseorang itu pasti karena bulu keteknya kan? Yang warnanya pink seksi nan menggoda birahi?" Goda Ki Danzou.

Sasuke mendadak melongo. "Edan! K..kok mbah bi..bisa langsung tau?"

Ki Danzou nepuk dadanya yang penyakitan TBC. "Jelas lah. Jambrong gitu lho. Jambrong!"

"Eh mbah, gue mau nanya lagi boleh?"

"Apa?" Danzou nengok ke arah Naruto.

"Jambrong itu artinya apaan sih? Singkatan ya?" Tanya Naruto.

Dukun dengan kepala berbalut perban itu tiba-tiba langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jambrong ya?"

Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk. Sedangkan Sasuke menaikan alis kanannya.

"JAntan" Dukun aneh itu menaikan kaki kirinya ke atas meja. Otot bicepnya yang sudah kempes dan bergelambir dipamerkan bak binaragawan kelas lansia.

"Macho" Ki Danzou membusungkan dadanya yang datar bak papan gilesan.

"BRONdonG!" Sebuah kedipan maut mata kanan dari sang dukun membuat Sasu sama Naru kejengkang dari kursinya masing-masing.

"Makjang!" Sasuke ngusap-usap kepalanya yang barusan kejedot lantai.

"Si mbah ini bikin gue eneg aja sumpah" Gerutu Naruto sambil bangkit dari posisi nunggingnya.

"Katanya pengin ngerti apa arti Jambrong itu. Sekarang sudah tau kan kenapa 'The Great Famous Danzou' ini dijuluki Jambrong?"

"Mendingan sih kepanjangannya itu Jelek AMsyong BRewok ompONG. Sesuai kenyataan" Ucap Sasuke seenak udelnya.

"Kalau kepanjangannya yang kaya tadi itu memang terkesan fitnah sih" Naruto asal ceplos aja.

"Mau konsultasi apa mau cari ribut? Cepetan gih jelasin uneg-unegnya biar mbah bisa ngasih solusi" Ki Danzou mulai sewot.

"Sederhana mbah. Gue cuma mau ngintip keteknya Sakura sampai hasrat penuh romansaaa ini terpenuhi. Syukur-syukur sih bisa menciumnya sampai jiwa yang suciii ini terisi mbah" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan kalimat sok puitis serta nada yang dibuat-buat alias alay.

"Hasrat penyimpangan sama sakit jiwa lah iya" Kata Naruto dengan ketusnya.

Ki Danzou manggut-manggut seakan langsung mengerti dengan permasalahannya. "Oke-oke. Bisa diatur. Gampang itu. Jangankan cuma ngintip apa nyium bulu keteknya cewek. Tidur sama cewek sampai puas aja mbah bisa, kecil. Dua minggu yang lalu aja Mei Terumi sang artis penuh kontroversi itu datang kesini"

"Memangnya dia ngapain mbah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia macul"

"Ohh macul toh"

Ki Danzou menggebrak meja. "Ya gak mungkin lah dasar songong! Dia konsultasi sama mbah soal gairahnya yang mulai menurun selama seminggu terakhir katanya"

Mendengar kata gairah yang dihubung-hubungkan dengan wanita membuat duo omes *otak mesum* tertarik untuk mendengarkan cerita.

"Coba ceritain dong mbah" Suruh Sasuke.

"Iya-iya" Naruto memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Jadi begini. Waktu itu dia datang sendirian. Katanya gairahnya selama semingguan terakhir menurun sehingga mengakibatkan aktifitas sehari-harinya terganggu. Lalu dia ingin diobati dan mbah layani"

'Wuidih, kayaknya asyik nih ceritanya' Sasuke ketawa mesum dalam hati.

'Gue gak terima kalau mbah-mbah kaya dia sampai ngapa-ngapain artis sekelas Mei Terumi yang bodinya ngalahin gitar dari Spanyol' Naruto gak terima dalam hati.

"Mbah suruh aja si Mei itu ke dalam kamar. Dia nya nurut. Lalu mbah suruh dia telanjang atasan untuk menyembuhkan gejala-gejalanya"

Sasuke ngeces, Naruto sedikit mimisan.

"Waktu itu sih Mei Terumi posisinya memunggungi mbah dengan hanya memakai rok saja. Perlahan-lahan mbah olesin punggungnya dan mbah pijit-pijit penuh penghayatan. Rasanya beuh, halus nan mulus kaya kulit orok baru lahir. Setelah puas mengusap-usap punggungnya, mbah tinggal masuk ke intinya"

Sasuke sudah 100% ngeres, Naruto 100% bokep.

"Mbah keroki deh punggungnya. Setelah dikeroki kata Mei gairahnya sudah kembali seperti semula karena tubuhnya yang masuk angin sembuh lah sudah"

Sasuke poker face, Naruto matanya juling.

"GILAAAAAAAA?!" Teriak mereka bersamaan sampai-sampai kini gantian mbah Jambrong yang kejengkang.

"Kalau cuma kerokan sih gak perlu repot-repot datang ke dukun kaya loe ini" Sasuke nunjuk-nunjuk mukanya Ki Danzou pakai emosi.

"Jangan salahin mbah dong karena Mei Terumi nya yang datang kesini sendiri" Ki Danzou membela diri.

"Gimana nih mbah tentang solusi buat teman gue ini?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan menuju topiknya.

"Solusi? Gampang. Pertama mbah akan kasih ramuan terlebih dulu. Kisameee! Bawa ramuan yang bernama 'Sekar Sriwedari Bagaskara' kemari!" Teriak mbah Jambrong.

'Gila. Nama ramuannya mirip nama tokoh di film-film kolosal coy' Sasuke membatin.

'Dengar namanya aja udah pasti artinya dahsyat' Yang ini Naruto.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Kisame datang ke situ sambil membawa sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna hijau. Ia meletakan dengan hati-hati di meja dan langsung pergi lagi seraya tersenyum ramah kepada duo tamunya yang justru ngebikin Sasu sama Naru mau muntah.

"Nih ramuannya. Tapi ada syaratnya sebelum loe memakai ramuan ini supaya hasilnya cewek yang loe demen itu patuh mirip orang dihipnotis"

"Apa mbah apa mbah apa mbah?" Sasuke antusias banget.

"Pertama" Ki Danzou mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Loe harus beraksi di hari Jum'at Kliwon"

"Kaya mau nyari wangsit di laut selatan aja" Gumam Naruto.

"Kedua" Ki Danzou mengangkat jari tengahnya juga. "Loe harus pakai pakaian sama celana ijo. Juga tak lupa kolornya ijo"

'Emang loe mau bikin gue yang keren nan karismatik ini mirip buto ijo atau kolor ijo mbah?' Rutuk Sasu dalam hatinya. Tapi akhirnya dia nurut juga demi bulu ketek cewek.

"Yang ketiga dan yang tersusah" Jari manis Ki Danzou terangkat. "Loe jangan sampai sedikitpun ereksi pas lagi PDKT. Semisal loe ereksi dan gak bisa ngendaliin nafsu walau cuma sekali aja maka sia-sia sudah semuanya"

"Hah!?" Sasuke syok berat setelah mendengar syarat terakhirnya.

"Iya. Jangan ereksi alias jangan sampai 'adik' loe itu tegang nak Sasuke"

Mbah Jambrong lalu memberikan botol ramuan kecil itu kepada pelanggan yang duduk di depannya. "Cara pakainya gampang kok. Tinggal tuangin kira-kira lima tetes di minuman yang nantinya akan diminum oleh si korban"

Sasuke mengamati botol ramuan sakti yang ada di genggamannya. "Sekar Sriwedari Bagaskara ya? Hmm, pasti artinya keren banget ya mbah? Ramuannya aja sakti bin ajaib kaya gini"

"Artinya? Gak ada. Mbah menamakan ramuan itu asal-asalan aja. Terinspirasi setelah menonton acara 'Maling Dharmo' yang ditayangin di Kono-Tv" Jawab Ki Danzou.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

"O ya mbah numpang tanya lagi nih. Makhluk tinggi besar mirip jin penunggu lautan yang dipanggil Kisame itu siapa sih mbah? Anak? Cucu?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Kisame itu? Dia jongos setia mbah yang sudah mulai bekerja sedari dulu ketika mbah masih susah hidupnya. O ya kalau kalian berdua pengin tau, si Kisame itu sudah mbah kasih ramuan yang bernama 'Beruk Terkutuk Busuk Blekutuk' lho"

'Ramuan yang namanya aneh, seaneh yang bikin' Sasuke membatin. "Fungsinya buat apa mbah?" Sasuke keheranan.

"Biar wajahnya semakin ganteng lagi" Jawab Ki Danzou singkat.

"Ohh" Naruto mengangguk. "Berarti si Kisame itu sebentar lagi mukanya yang buruk rupa akan berubah menjadi ganteng ya mbah? Kasihan ya kalau dipikir-pikir hidup dengan menanggung aib kaya gitu"

"Si Kisame mukanya yang sekarang itu hasilnya. Dulunya lebih jelek lagi malah"

"ASTAGANAGATOJADIGILA!" Naruto terkejut sampai kejedot meja.

* * *

Sementara itu di sisi lain kota Konoha, seorang cowok kerempeng berambut merah dan bermata mirip obat nyamuk bakar yang lagi asyik nyolong mangga tiba-tiba saja kepeleset dari pohonnya.

"OMG!" Nagato tepar karena kepalanya duluan yang nyentuh tanah.

* * *

"Kalau cucu sih mbah sebenarnya punya. Namanya Sai dan mungkin seumuran sama kalian berdua. Dia sekarang lagi menyelesaikan studinya di bidang perdukunan di Universitas yang sama kaya mbah dulu" Gak ada yang nanya tau-tau ini kakek nyerocos sendiri.

"Cucu mbah yang namanya Sai itu berarti kelak dia akan gantiin mbah kalau mbah sudah modar eh maksudnya wafat gitu?" Sasu nyaris aja cari gara-gara lagi.

"Dia gak mungkin akan nerusin karir mbah ini. Dia ambilnya jurusan beda. Dukun beranak"

"Halah, dukun beranak sih gak ada yang spesial kalau gitu. Masih mending jadi bidan" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

"Lebih tepatnya, dukun beranak hewan" Lanjut mbah Jambrong.

"Buat apa membantu proses melahirkan hewan!? Stress" Naruto sewot sendiri.

"Jangan sewot woy nak Naruto. Itu kan pilihannya dia sendiri. O ya masih ada yang kurang nih nak Sasu. Mbah bakal kasih wejangan buat loe. Siniin telinga loe" Ki Danzou melambaikan tangan supaya tuh cowok sok elit mau dibisikin.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya. Ki Danzou membisikan beberapa kalimat yang kebetulan lirih sehingga tidak bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Oke-oke mbah. Ini sudah selesai kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah kok. Silahkan ditransfer uangnya ke rekening ini" Mbah Jambrong menyodorkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nomor rekeningnya dan biaya konsultasi yang ternyata sebesar 350 juta ryo *anggap aja 1 ryo = 1 rupiah*.

"Tiga ratus li..lima pu..luh juta ry..ryo cuma buat beginian doang?" Wajah adik Itachi itu memucat dan tangannya pun bergetar.

Ki Danzou Neraka Jahanam malah senyam-senyum nista.

"Gue emang kaya, tapi kalau buat sebuah botol kecil berisi ramuan sama wejangan singkat harganya 350 juta ryo maka..." Pandangannya mengabur.

GUBRAK!

Sasuke pingsan di tempat.

"Woy Sas, Sas"

**-TSUZUKU-**

* * *

**Ini dia chapter 4 nya. Maaf kalau chapter ini intensitas humornya menurun ya readers, hehehe. Author pas nggarap chapter 4 ini lagi kena flu jadinya pasti susah buat konsentrasi.**

**Yosh seperti biasa, terima kasih telah bersedia membaca!**


	6. Persiapan Senam

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU, FULL OOC, NO BASHING, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Persiapan Senam~**

Hari Kamis pagi di WC *Wagon Company maksudnya. bukan Kamis pagi di tempat orang buang hajat*...

Para karyawan serta karyawati WC sedang berkumpul di aula kantor dengan pakaian bebas, celana training, dan bukannya kemeja ataupun jas. Memangnya lagi ada acara apa sih?

"Ayo semuanya berbaris yang rapi. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai" seru Naruto menggunakan mic dari podium di aula itu. Dia ditugasi oleh Sasuke untuk menjadi pengatur acara senam yang akan diselenggarakan pada pagi hari ini. Sebenarnya ada apaan sih?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Jangan sewot woy nak Naruto. Itu kan pilihannya dia sendiri. O ya masih ada yang kurang nih nak Sasu. Mbah bakal kasih wejangan buat loe. Siniin telinga loe" Ki Danzou melambaikan tangan supaya tuh cowok sok elit mau dibisikin.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya. Ki Danzou membisikan beberapa kalimat yang kebetulan lirih sehingga tidak bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Psst nak Sasuke, i love you"

"Hiiiiiyyy najis!" cowok berambut bokong bebek peking itu bergidik ngeri dan langsung menyingkirkan kepala Ki Danzou dari telinganya.

"Huehuehue, cuma bercanda. Siniin lagi soalnya kali ini mbah serius"

"Awas kalau macam-macam mbah? Gue kutuk biar mukanya lebih jelek dari Kisame lho" ancamnya sembari mendekatkan telinganya lagi.

"Psst, mbah saranin supaya loe mengadakan acara senam dimana ntar cewek yang mau loe intip bulu keteknya disuruh jadi pemandu gerakan di depan panggung. Kalau cara ini gagal baru loe pakai ramuan dari mbah itu"

Sasuke manggut-manggut pertanda paham. Tak lupa sebuah fetish-smirk *evil-smirk basi* tercipta di bibirnya yang seksi itu.

* * *

"Tumben ya perusahaan ini mengadakan acara senam yang terbilang membuang-buang waktu di jam kerja" ucap Chouji yang kini sudah tampil oke dengan T-shirt putih bertuliskan 'Eat Like A Freak' dan bergambar kuda nil lagi mangap. "Biasanya gue mau makan nasi gila triple porsi selama satu setengah jam aja diomelin sama atasan" lanjutnya lagi. *ya elah, perusahaan mana sih yang ngebiarin karyawannya menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam cuma buat makan doang?*

Neji yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya nengok. "Loe jadi gila?"

"Bukan. Gue masih waras Ji. Nasi gila maksud gue!" Jawab Chouji cukup lantang karena memaklumi kebudegan cowok Hyuuga itu. *nasi gila itu nasi yang dibikin sama orang gila atau dimakan ntar orangnya jadi gila?*

Neji senyam-senyum sendiri. "Hehehe, gak ada orang gila yang ngaku waras Chouj"

Urat-urat di dahi Chouji mulai nampak sedikit karena tertutup oleh timbunan lemaknya. "Gue masih SERATUS PERSEN WARAS Jiiiii" intonasinya ditekan sekuat mungkin pada kalimat 'seratus persen waras'.

Cowok budeg itu nepuk pundak Chouji dua kali. "Dan gak ada orang waras yang mau-maunya ngeladenin orang budeg"

"SETAN!"

Si Neji ini budeg atau pura-pura budeg ya? (o.O)

"HAIIYAAA!" Rock Lee, sang kepala divisi pemasaran yang mukanya amat pasaran dan tinggalnya di dekat pasar *stop!* kumat hiperaktifnya. Dengan memakai ikat kepala ala kuli tahu di Jepang, sebuah jaket hoodie berwarna hitam *di punggungnya bertuliskan SIKSA KUBUR dengan ilustrasi api neraka kekal. kaya yang sering diobral di pasar malam itu lho*, celana training pink super nuoorak, cowok berambut batok itu sibuk goyangin pinggang buat pemanasan *cuma pemanasan aja kok sampai segitu hebohnya*.

"HAIIYAAA!" Lee nggoyangin pinggangnya sampai melintir-melintir segala.

Kotetsu dan Izumo yang berada di sebelah Lee cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka berdua adalah karyawan divisi produksi di WC *bukan produksi tinja yang hasil ngeden-ngeden itu loh. awas!*. Dan mereka berdua adalah satu-satunya yang berani mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pasangan sesama jenis alias homoseksual, maho, hombreng, yaoi, homby, di Konoha ini. Konon kabarnya si Kotetsu dan Izumo ini rela melakukan aksi demo 30 hari non-stop di alun-alun kota untuk memperjuangkan hak dan martabat bagi para lelaki penyimpangan di atas tanah Konoha *plok plok plok*. Sampai-sampai waktu itu stasiun Kono-Tv melakukan interview eksklusif dengan menghadirkan mereka berdua di acara 'HITAM PINK' yang diisi oleh seorang mentalis botak beraliran nujum bernama Ibiki Morino. Dan pada akhirnya walikota 'kambing' Hiruzen Sarutobi memberikan penghargaan Kalpataru kepada mereka berdua *kayaknya benar kata Sasuke di chapter-chapter kemarin. gak orang atas gak orang bawah di Konoha, gaje semua. Kalpataru untuk orang yang memperjuangkan homoseksualitas?*.

"Aihh, kamu cakep deh Kotetsu" Izumo nyolek bahu Kotetsu *hueks*.

"Kamu bikin gue gemas deh Izumo" Kotetsu gantian narik hidung kekasih mahonya itu dengan wajah gemas *author jijik ngebayanginnya*.

"Woy kalian berdua. Minggir-minggir. Jangan bikin rejeki gue seret"

"Gue ikut kesini cuma gara-gara dikasih ilham sama DJ. Seandainya gak, gue mending milih bertapa di goa hantu yang ada di lereng gunung Klewer"

Duo Maho yang lagi asyik ber-hombreng ria menengok ke sumber suara yang membuat mereka terganggu.

"Ngapain loe-loe berdua kemari?" Izumo nunjuk bergantian ke arah Hidan dan Kakuzu menggunakan jempol kaki kanannya *sopan banget ya mas?*.

"Hm hm. Cuma tukang parkir aja sok-sokan mau ikut senam" Kotetsu membenarkan.

"Et dah, mau cari ribut?" Hidan nyolot. Dikeluarkannya sebuah arit kecil yang karatan dari dalam kolor rombengnya buat nebas kepalanya Izumo *arit jumbonya digondol tukang rongsok pas ditinggal di depan rumah. dan tukang rongsoknya itu ternyata Kakuzu yang lagi kerja paruh waktu, wakakakak*.

"Dasar emosian loe Dan. Gitu aja pengin berantem. Dasar bocah" kata Kakuzu sok dewasa. Padahal sendirinya lagi sibuk nyekek Kotetsu lho.

"Semuanyaaa! Siaaap...grak!"

Suara tegas, sumbang, nan berwibawa ini berasal dari Asuma, sang OB senior pengganti pak Poniman yang tewas mengenaskan beberapa waktu lalu *kalau yang ngikutin fic ini dari awal pasti tau bagaimana ia tewas mengenaskan, hehe*. Dirinya sedang sibuk berjalan mondar-mandir kaya setrika rusak di hadapan para anak buahnya yaitu para OB junior. Kiba, Shino, dan Kankuro.

"Pertama-tama sebelum kita akan memulai acara senam, ada baiknya kita berdoa dulu kepada Tuhan masing-masing. Berdoa...mulai"

Kiba dan Shino spontan menunduk. Kankuro malah mendongak dan hal itu mengakibatkan Asuma langsung menghampirinya lalu menarik kepalanya ke bawah dengan keras.

"Woy loe, kenapa kepala loe malah ke atas dan bukan ke bawah?" tanya Asuma kepada Kankuro.

"Soalnya kan Tuhan ada di langit pak. Katanya suruh berdoa kepada Tuhan? Ya udah, gue langsung ndongak aja ke atas" jawab Kankuro polos apa malah dongo.

Kiba dan Shino sweatdrop.

"Ya udah, sekarang kita akan melakukan yel-yel khas OB WC *OB yang bekerja di Wagon Company dan bukan OB yang tugasnya bersih-bersih tempat e'ek* seperti biasa sebelum beraksi dalam suatu acara atau pekerjaan. Siap?"

Kiba dan Shino mengangguk. Kankuro malah mereng-mereng kepalanya sampai-sampai Asuma harus turun tangan lagi.

Sang OB senior itu mulai bertepuk tangan penuh semangat. "Hey hey where you are from?"

"WC, WAGON COMPANY!" teriak ketiga OB junior sambil goyang-goyangin pantat bersamaan.

"Hey hey where you are from?" Asuma masih keprok-keprok semangat.

"WC, WAGON COMPANY!"

"WC, WATER CLOSET!"

Kiba ngelus dada. Shino ngelus kepala. Kankuro sukses dijitak Asuma setelah mengubah lirik semaunya sendiri.

"Do style the!" Asuma mengaba-abai.

"Always everywhere cool!" teriak Kiba sambil pose ala coverboy majalah **Hidayah ***what the...*. (-_-)"

"Do best the!" teriak Shino walau gak sekencang Kiba, sambil pose jurus bangau tong-tong kaya lakon di film-film vampir China yang jadul.

"Give uuupp...NEVER!" terakhir Kankuro, sambil ngepalin tangan terus ngacungin tinjunya ke depan. Tapi sayangnya ia terlalu bersemangat sehingga membuat sang mentor tepar ketonjok *Asuma maksudnya*.

Ino yang risih melihat serta mendengar perilaku gaje dari para OB cuma bisa menaikan bahu. "Geez, gue kok kaya habis ngelihat sekumpulan murid TK tunggakan yang masih kebolak-balik ngomong bahasa inggris ya?"

"Biarin aja mereka Ino. Lagian loe kan seharusnya sudah bisa memaklumi mereka berempat kan karena sudah lama bekerja disini?" sahut Sakura yang sedang berdiri di samping Ino. Di acara senam ini *yang sebenarnya diselenggarakan dadakan karena faktor utama bulu keteknya* dia memakai celana training putih dengan atasan kaos biru muda tanpa lengan yang pastinya akan memperlihatkan rerimbunan bulu keteknya yang pinky itu.

Sebuah rambut lancip yang nungging terlihat bergerak-gerak dan mengendap-endap di bawah meja. Sang empunya rambut nyentrik itu sedang bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan pertama. Ditempelkannya sebuah keker di depan kedua matanya. Tak luput sebuah walkie-talkie pun turut diambil dari saku celananya. Kaya mau perang aja nih orang.

"Gue mau ngehubungin si rambut duren itu dulu ah biar tau kondisi di TKP" Sasuke langsung menghubungi Naruto lewat walkie-talkienya.

Di tempat Naruto alias di atas podium, cowok jelek berkumis itu masih asyik mengatur para peserta senam dan segala tetek bengeknya.

"Ya, itu taruh disana. Oke-oke seperti itu. Kabelnya awas kabel. Sip. Loe jangan kaya patung polisi disitu. Minggir woy!" Naruto malah kaya orang kebakaran jenggot di podium.

_drrt drrt...drrt drrt_

"Monyong! Apaan nih?" Ten Ten kelabakan setengah mati saat bokongnya yang ia anggap macho bergetar *soalnya dia rada tomboy sih*. Seketika cewek yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris Lee itu sadar jika Naruto tadi sempat menitipkan sebuah walkie-talkie berwarna oranye kepadanya. Dan kebetulan ia taruh di saku belakangnya.

"Naruto, woy Nar!"

Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengatur orang-orang menoleh. "Hah?"

"Walkie-talkie loe bergetar nih" Ujar Ten Ten.

Mengetahui jika sobatnya itu menghubungi, Naruto secepat gundala langsung menghampiri posisi Ten Ten berdiri.

"Mana mana? Sini kasih ke gue" suruhnya dengan terburu-buru.

Tapi apes. Karena ukuran walkie-talkie itu yang terlalu besar dan ukuran saku celana training Ten Ten yang kekecilan maka sampai nyaris dua menit pun alat itu tak bisa diambil.

_drrt drrt...drrt drrt_

"Woy, lama amat loe Ten"

"Berisik loe Nar. Tau kaya gini kenapa loe ndadak nitipin alat aneh ini ke gue?" cewek bercepol bakpao rasa kacang ijo itu masih berusaha mengeluarkan walkie-talkie dari saku belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba terbesit ide tolol di otak jamuran milik anaknya Minato.

"Kelamaan ah. Gue kaya gini aja biar bisa cepat ngomong" Naruto dengan nekat atau gobloknya langsung jongkok di belakang pantat Ten Ten, kemudian memencet tombol yang ada di walkie-talkie itu untuk menerima panggilan. Karena tombolnya agak nyungsep ke dalam dan ketutupan saku maka Naruto harus berulang kali memencet walkie-talkie itu sampai-sampai dikira pelaku pelecehan seksual sama peserta senam disitu *ya iya lah. wong dari jauh kelihatannya si Naruto itu lagi nowel-nowel pantat macho milik Ten Ten*.

"Na..Nar loe lagi nga..ngapain kaya gitu?" Ten Ten mukanya udah merah padam kaya darah mens. Saking syoknya sampai-sampai dia gak bisa gerak.

"Nah udah jadi. Ten, please ya loe jangan gerak-gerak, oke?" Naruto ngedipin mata kanannya biar tuh cewek terpesona dan menuruti permintaannya. Padahal aslinya kedipan mata loe bisa bikin orang tambah mangkel.

'Sialan loe Narutooooo. Setelah selesai senam gue akan bikin loe gak bisa punya anak alias gue akan ngeremes ***** loe buat balas dendam!' Batin Ten Ten murka.

* * *

Naruto : "Woy Sas _-kressek- _loe ada dimana?" *sambil nempelin mulutnya dekaaat banget ke pantatnya Ten Ten biar suaranya kedengeran jelas dari walkie-talkienya Sasuke*

Sasuke : "Gue lagi mantau dari kejauhan pakai _-kressek- _keker Nar. Semuanya udah siap kan? Skenarionya ntar bisa berjalan _-kressek- _kan?" *masih fokus ngarahin kekernya ke arah Sakura. siapa tau cewek idamannya itu ngangkat tangannya lebar-lebar*

Naruto : "Bisa banget lah. Kan ini semua karena wejangannya dari dukun sakti Mbah Jambrong itu._ -kressek- _Sas, acaranya mau dimulai jam berapa nih? Udah jam _-kressek- _delapan nih" *Nempelin telinganya ke pantat Ten Ten supaya suara dari lawan bicaranya itu kedengeran. dia gak tau kalau muka Ten Ten sekarang mirip kaya Grim Reapper mau nyabut nyawa dan orang-orang disekitarnya mulai pada menyingkir karena jijik menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang maniak seks*

Sasuke : "Bisa lah. _-kressek-_ Anu, anu itu hmm hehehe ihihi" *suara Sasuke jadi mirip channel radio lagi diputer-puter karena kedua matanya kini menangkap bulu ketek Sakura yang terekspos dari kejauhan*

Naruto : "Woy Sas! Woy Sas! Wooy Saaass!" *Naruto heboh sendiri. dicengkeramnya kedua paha Ten Ten dan kepalanya ditekan ke pantat cewek dihadapannya. orang-orang kini sudah yakin jika Naruto adalah seorang penjahat kelamin yang maniak karena berani terang-terangan berbuat asusila di hadapan orang banyak. Kakuzu malah sedari tadi asyik mengambil gambar dari kejadian langka ini melalui handphone Sungsang bututnya dengan harapan agar laku dijual kepada wartawan media*

* * *

Naruto ngelap keringat di jidatnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan menepuk pundak Ten Ten tiga kali dari belakang seraya berkata "Makasih banget ya Ten atas kerjasamanya"

Naruto gak sempat lihat kalau sepasang cepol milik cewek itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi tanduk setan dan wajahnya mirip banget sama Hellgirl *karena dia aslinya cewek maka bukan Hellboy* yang siap ngamuk kapan aja.

Sasuke berlari dari kejauhan untuk masuk ke dalam kerumunan peserta senam. Ia pun sengaja untuk mendekati Sakura yang kebetulan sedang sendirian karena si cewek 'babi pirang' itu lagi pergi sebentar entah kemana.

"Hey Sakura" sapa sang maniak bulu ketek dengan sopan dan sok cool kaya biasa.

Sakura menggerakan lehernya ke samping. "Sasuke? Kukira loe gak datang lho karena dari tadi gak kelihatan"

Sasuke tak merespon sama sekali. Kedua iris onyxnya asyik curi-curi pandang ke arah pangkal lengan Sakura yang sayangnya terapit. "Wow, pakaian yang bagus ya Sak"

Sakura mengamati kaos tanpa lengannya. "Ini maksud loe?"

Sasu manggut-manggut. "Loe benar-benar panteeess banget kalau makai kaos model u can see my hairy armpits kaya gitu lho. Sumpah"

"u can see my heir pit apa tadi?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Nggak-nggak kok. Yang itu lupakan aja, hehehe" Sasuke malah cengengesan. Saat wajahnya menghadap ke arah podium, ia melihat Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya dengan aneh. Isyarat khusus mungkin. Sasuke segera membalasnya dengan aba-aba khusus.

"Baiklah saudara-saudari yang hadir sekalian. Karena waktu telah menunjuukan pukul delapan lewat sepuluh menit maka saatnya kita mulai saja acara senam di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Setuju?" tanya Naruto dari podium.

"SETUJUUU!" jawab mayoritas orang yang hadir disitu.

"Baiklah. Sebelum memulai acara senam ini, gue akan mempersilahkan seseorang untuk menjadi pemandu senam yang nantinya akan berdiri di atas podium ini untuk memandu kita. Tapi..." belum selesai ngomong tiba-tiba si nuorak langsung bereaksi.

"Gue gue gue gueee!" Lee loncat-loncat gaje dari tengah kerumunan.

"Gue akan menunjuknya secara acak lewat pesawat kertas ini" Naruto menunjukan sebuah kertas yang bentuknya absurd dan gak ada mirip-miripnya blas sama pesawat kepada khalayak. Maklum, nilai pelajaran KTKnya dulu selalu dibawah 4 terus.

"Barangsiapa yang kejatuhan atau kesenggol sama pesawat ini nanti maka dia lah orang yang beruntung itu. Paham?"

"Gue gue gue gueee!" Lee masih loncat-loncat.

"Loe paham sama peraturannya gak sih blegug!?" Naruto sewot sampai nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Lee pakai jari tengah.

Lee pundung di tempat.

"Nanti kalau pesawat kertas itu lewat di dekat kita, langsung aja ditangkap atau disenggol ya? Paham anak-anak?" Asuma mengkomandoni trio anak buahnya.

"Paham!" jawab Kiba, Shino, dan Kankuro kompak.

"Kita buktikan jika kita para OB bukanlah sekumpulan yang terbuang dari binatang jalang di tengah-tengah ilalang berbau belerang!" seru Asuma dengan pantun gak mutunya.

"IYAAA!"

"TIDAAAKK!"

Sebuah jeweran dari Asuma sukses bersarang di telinga dekil Kankuro.

"OB WEESSEEEEEE!" Asuma melakukan roll depan sekali kemudian berpose ala penembak jitu burung emprit.

"Always everywhere cool!" Kiba berpose ala cengcorang yang hinggap di daun kelor.

"Do best the!" Shino berpose pahlawan bertopeng Teletubbies.

"Give uuupp...NEVER!" Kankuro berpose kayang.

_~syuuu syuuu syuuuuu~_

Angin pagi berhembus dengan damai. Semua orang disitu kecuali anggota OB WC terdiam membatu di tempatnya masing-masing.

"AAAHHH!" Kankuro spontan njerit histeris karena kecetit akibat terlalu lama kayang.

"Oke-oke, iklan gak jelasnya udah selesai. Sekarang saatnya gue melemparkan pesawat kertas ini ke arah peserta senam. Dan barangsiapa yang kejatuhan oleh benda ini maka dia yang akan menjadi pemandu senam kita kali ini" Naruto berjalan mendekati para peserta. Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura menggerakan hidungnya kaya babi tiga kali sebagai isyarat dan Naruto pun membalasnya dengan isyarat menjulurkan lidah tiga kali.

"Ini dia..." belum saja Naruto melemparkan pesawat kertas itu tiba-tiba...

"HORE SAKURAAA!" Sasuke hebohnya selangit.

"Ha..Haaahh?" sementara Sakura malah kebingungan.

Keringat dingin di tubuh Sasuke mulai bercucuran. "Anu itu tadi emm anu itu barusan anu hehehe" dia malah nyengir gila.

"Anu? Memangnya kenapa 'anu' loe Sas?" cewek berambut pink itu malah mengamati selangkangan Sasuke yang dikiranya bermasalah.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan secepat kilat melemparkan pesawat kertas itu dari jarak yang cuma dua meter. "Ini dia...Sakura Haruno! Selamat!"

"HORE SAKURAAA!" Sasuke heboh lagi kaya tadi.

Alis kanan Sakura berkedut-kedut. "Eeehhh?" ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena cukup syok.

"Apa-apaan itu? Sengaja banget tuh si Naruto itu"

"Dasar muka jamban memang. Gak heran kalau dia selalu dapat predikat karyawan tergaje setiap tahunnya"

"WUUUUU!"

"Huaaa emaaakk! Lee gagal maju maaakk!" Lee nangis bombay.

"Cepat kasih dia pertolongan pertama!" perintah Asuma kepada Kiba dan Shino.

"Siap bos!" jawab mereka berdua bebarengan. Kedua pasukan OB WC ini menggotong tubuh Kankuro yang mulai kejang-kejang ke pinggiran aula karena urat syarafnya kecetit parah sehabis melakukan pose nyentrik tadi.

Sasuke tak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa sukacitanya karena rencanya yang sudah menghabiskan dana sebesar 350 juta ryo sepertinya mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda keberhasilan.

'Bulu ketek pink, i'm comiiiiiiinngg' Batinnya seraya tersenyum super fetish.

**-TSUZUKU-**

* * *

**Yosh, chapter 6 ini dia. Maaf kalau author updatenya lama ya. Soalnya terkendala oleh urusan-urusan di dunia nyata serta paceklik ide. Tapi yang penting update lah walau lama daripada tidak sama sekali, hehehe. **

**Terima kasih telah membaca!**


End file.
